Mobile devices can be automatically configured to remind users according to predefined location or time. However, the users cannot set automatic reminders in a primary (or used) device to be notified when the services/capabilities offered by the primary (or used) device or one of the connected/nearby devices change. The services/capabilities offered by the devices can change as a result of mobility and a user may want to be aware of such instances through an automatic reminder. One example of such a change in services/capabilities offered by a primary (or used) device occurs when the primary (or used) device becomes capable of making a reliable voice call, after the primary (or used) device moves into a location with good coverage. One example of such a change in services/capabilities offered by a connected/nearby device occurs when a primary (or used) device becomes connected to or near a second device which supports unlimited data usage, because of either movement in the primary (or used) device or movement in the second device which supports unlimited data usage. In both examples, the user may want to aware of such a change through an automatic reminder.
Therefore, it is desirable to have methods and systems for setting automatic reminders in a primary (or used) device to be notified when the services/capabilities offered by the primary (or used) device or one of the connected/nearby devices change.